The present invention generally relates to absorbent garments. In particular, it relates to absorbent garments having a foam layer distributed throughout substantially all of the garment.
Absorbent garments, such as diapers, adult incontinence products, training pants, and feminine care products, are in widespread use today. For a variety of reasons, there is a need for thinner absorbent garments. For example, such products may be less expensive to produce, provide quicker or more efficient fluid absorption, or be less bulky. Although thin absorbent products may be able to provide these and other benefits, consumers often perceive thinner absorbent products to be less able to absorb fluids and body exudates than thicker absorbent products.
In addition to perceived deficiencies, thin absorbent products may have actual performance problems that make them less desirable. For example, thin absorbent products may be less comfortable than thicker and more padded absorbent products, and may have an unpleasant granular feel. Also, a thin absorbent product""s fluid impervious backsheet may be more susceptible to cutting or puncture during manufacture and use if the absorbent material contains sharp or pointed super absorbent particles, because such a products may have less padding between the absorbent particles and the backsheet. Another problem with thin absorbent products is that they may not provide the requisite absorption capacity. Yet another problem with thin absorbent products is that urine, feces, and other exudates may be visible through the backsheet, providing the product with an unpleasant appearance.
It would be desirable to provide an absorbent garment having additional bulk that makes the garment appear to have a greater absorption capacity. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent garment that provides additional comfort, a protective barrier between the super absorbent particles and the thin fluid impervious backsheet, and additional absorption capacity. It would also be desirable to provide an absorbent garment that can contain body exudates without them being visible through the garment. It would further be desirable to provide these benefits using conventional materials and while also providing the garment with an elasticized waist band.
The present invention is designed to overcome the foregoing and other deficiencies of prior art absorbent garments.
The features of the invention generally may be achieved by an absorbent article having an elastic foam layer. The absorbent article typically has a longitudinal dimension corresponding with the front-to-rear axis of a wearer, and a lateral dimension corresponding to the side-to-side axis of a wearer. The article also can have a topsheet and a backsheet overlaying the topsheet. The topsheet and the backsheet form a front region toward the front a wearer, a rear region longitudinally distal from the front region and towards the back of a wearer, and a crotch region between the front and rear regions. In one embodiment, the front and rear regions of the article are brought together to form a waist-encirclable garment having a waist hole and two leg holes.
An elastic foam layer, which may be an open or closed cell foam, may be located between the topsheet and the backsheet, and can extend from the front region, through the crotch region, and into the rear region. The elastic foam layer may be laterally smaller than each of the garment""s front region, rear region and crotch region in those respective regions. In one preferred embodiment, the elastic foam layer is a polymeric material. The elastic foam layer, which may be rectangular when it is not extended and hourglass-shaped when the garment is laterally extended, usually is laterally extended then attached to the article in one or both of the front and rear regions. When the extended portions of the foam layer that are attached to the article contract, they cause the article to contract, thereby creating at least one elastically extendible region in the article.
An absorbent core for absorbing and storing fluids and body exudates is located between the topsheet and the backsheet, and may be if located between the topsheet and the elastic foam layer. In one exemplary embodiment, the absorbent core is a thin absorbent core.
In one exemplary embodiment, the elastic foam layer inhibits materials in the absorbent core from cutting or puncturing the backsheet. In another exemplary embodiment, the elastic foam layer is opaque enough to prevent urine, feces and other body exudates from being viewed through the backsheet. In a further exemplary embodiment, the elastic foam layer increases the absorbent capacity of the article. In yet another exemplary embodiment, the elastic foam layer increases the cushioning of the article.